Alternate
by Skeledog Lover
Summary: What would have happened if Johnny wasn't fast enough with that blade?
1. scared

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders.'**

**Not written in the same personal monologue style of the original Outsiders. There are more personal narrations. Story starts from when that Soc who was drowning Ponyboy dropped him, but for a different reason.**

**(What would happen if Johnny wasn't fast enough with that blade?)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suddenly felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. I flew backward and into the fountain, hitting my head hard. I tried getting up, to face the Socs, but I was forced back onto the ground by a sharp strike to my stomach. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I tried opening my eyes but they were blurred, I couldn't see or fight back. I took hit after hit, repeatedly to my stomach and face, then something hard connected with the back of my head and I passed out cold.

When I came to I was in a dark room. I could hear water dripping somewhere. I saw a small window at the top of the room. Where was I? Who was I? I wondered about this then saw someone, a few feet away from me. He had long hair that was sweeping across his face. He was lying doubled up and unconscious. I got up and went over to him. I wasn't sure where we were, or who we were, but shook him awake just the same. Maybe he knew. He was really messed up. There were cuts and bruises on his face. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He looked around and sat up.

"Ponyboy, where are we?"

Ponyboy? Was that my name? Oh well, take it or leave it. I shook my head.

"No idea."

Just then the door opened. There were three guys standing there. I don't know why, but there was something I didn't like about these guys. They were dressed in red madras and their hair was combed back real nicely with no hair grease. But their eyes were cold, hard, and mean. One with black hair came in and that kid with me moved back. I followed him. He seemed to know what he was doing. His eyes were fearful, which meant that I should have been terrified. At least this kid knew who he was . . . The black haired guy told one of the guys next to him to take that kid. He tried to get away but they got him. He was keeping as straight a face as possible, though his eyes looked panicked.

I was sitting there against the wall for a while. I was racking my brain trying to remember anything and wondering what was happening to that other kid. I could hear screaming from through the walls. Finally, the door swung open again. That kid was thrown into the room. He was covered in blood and there were all sorts of new bruises on his body. One of the guys came forward for me. I backed away. They caught me and carried me out of there. They brought me to a larger room and they . . . they . . .

**Darry narration**

Ponyboy's been missing for five days. This is all my fault. Why did I have to get so angry? Why did I hit him? I asked the guys and they said they hadn't seen Johnny either. I'd bet anything they're together. I just wish they would come back , . . I'm awful sorry. I've just been sort of sulking through the days. I can't have lost Ponyboy. Not him and mom and dad. I can't have lost them all. I think about it and I cry in spite of myself.

Although this hasn't been any easier on Sodapop. He asked Sandy to marry him this week too. She moved to Florida right after. But only because she's pregnant with a kid that might not be his. He's cried every night since. Both Sandy and Ponyboy in the same week. I've tried to get him to stay hopeful.

"We'll find him." I'd say. Though after the eighth day I stopped fully believing it myself . . .

Shepard came by one night, after Ponyboy had been missing for ten days and said he might have a lead.

"The Socs that, so kindly, jumped me told me to give you a message." He said in that deep voice; deep for an eighteen year old anyway. "They said they took the two kid greasers you're looking for and that a rumble was being called. No particular reason. I guess they're just bored. Anyway, they gave me an address to meet them at. My guess is they've got Pony and Johnny somewhere there. We could check, if that helps. We don't have to meet them for a few days though."

I nodded. "Thanks, Tim." He left. I was in the kitchen, having a cigarette and some beer. Soda was upstairs, bawling his eyes out. I would tell him what Tim said later.

**Sodapop narrative**

Darry said he's got a lead on where Ponyboy is. I sure am tired, but I just can't sleep. Not until we find Ponyboy. Darry kept pushing me to bed. No matter how hard I fought him I would still end up getting a few hours worth. All this crying's making me tired too. I can't help it though. Just so much lost already; Mom, Dad, Sandy . . . I don't want to have to add Ponyboy to that list. Me and Darry told the boys what Tim had said and they said they were all coming to find them. The Shepard gang was coming too, just in case those Socs were planning on jumping the greasers who came for Pony and Johnny.

They had been gone for twelve days now. The address Tim got from them was an old abandoned warehouse. We looked around cautiously before entering. There were five Socs waiting for us when we got inside. You could tell from the way they were standing that they weren't there to discuss a war council. A few of them came at us. It seemed to me like one of those movies with no plot and a lot of fighting, though there wasn't much fighting, we had them down quick. Anyway, while the Shepard gang went ahead beating those Socs to a bloody pulp our outfit continued through the place.

We stopped at every door. Finally we reached a small boiler room. We went inside and didn't see anything for a second. We were about to move on then Darry noticed something on the ground. It was Johnny. He was on the floor, his face covered in blood, out cold. I told Darry to pick him up. I thought I saw something move in the corner. I looked again and saw Ponyboy sitting there, obviously scared. I moved forward to him. He was shivering and sweating. His eyes were wide with panic and he started whimpering when he saw me. He tried to crawl away from me but he went right into a corner. When he realized there was no where to go he started crying. What had they done to him? He was dirty and his clothes were ripped. His face and body were covered with bruises and cuts. He had lost a lot of weight. It looked like they hadn't fed him at all. His face was cut and bruised so badly that I could barely tell it was him. He cried even more when I picked him up. Me and Darry went outside the room. The guys were relieved to see that we'd found them but kept quiet, noticing their conditions; Ponyboy, bawling his eyes out and Johnny unconscious in Darry's arms. Dally looked especially upset by that.

While we went back through the hallways Steve stopped us at a door he thought was the exit. He opened the door, looked inside, and his face turned white. He closed the door quickly.

"What was in there?" I asked, surprised by his behavior.

"You don't want to know," he said, shaking his head.

"I think I do," I said in the toughest voice I could manage right then.

Steve opened the door. I suddenly couldn't breathe. I felt like I was about to throw up. Darry, seeing the look on my face, looked into the room. There was blood all over. There were all kinds of weapons; blades and chains and pool-sticks. Steve closed the door.

"Still think you wanted to see?" He asked, in an sad voice.

We moved on and finally got out of that place. Ponyboy had stopped crying and was looking at me as if we'd never met before.

"Mom . . . ?" He asked in a weak voice. The poor kid was really messed up. I figured I should answer him. He probably didn't know what was coming off.

"Be quiet, baby, we're going home." I said in a light, gentle voice, close to the one mom used with him.

He nodded feebly and closed his eyes. "Okay . . ." and he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was chapter one. I'm gonna update A.S.A.P. Please R&R. By the way can someone tell me what POV means? I'm probably gonna feel really stupid when you tell me and wonder why I didn't figure it out but please tell me. I'm new to this.


	2. memories

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I've never been so happy about a story I wrote. They usually suck anyway. (Sigh) Anyhow. . . Here is chapter two of Alternate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Sodapop narration/POV**

Well, Ponyboy's home. The sad thing is he don't know it. The poor kid really was messed up. After the night we found him he calmed down a bit and kept asking where we were. Johnny just shrugged when I gave him a strange look. Me and Darry had a talk with him.

"Listen very closely kid." I said. "You know who you are?"

He shook his head. "Nope. That other guy keeps calling me Ponyboy though. Is that really my name?" He asked in an awed voice, as if he couldn't believe he had a name that was so . . . original. I heard a lot of people take that tone when I told them my name or Pony said his but never from him. He always loved that name.

"You seem sort of familiar though." He piped up. Me and Darry looked at him. "Although it's not you I remember. It looks like you but it's not . . ." I could tell he was struggling to explain. "Well, actually, she looks like you. You have her face, sort of . . . I guessed that was our mom. For some reason seeing her made me feel better."

"So, you remember what mom looked like?" Darry asked, half hopefully.

"I'm not sure. The picture in my head's sort of blurred."

Darry got up for a second and went to the other room. He came back in with a piece of paper in his hands. He showed Ponyboy a picture of mom.

My insides tightened. I hadn't looked at a picture of her since the funeral, it hurt too much. I would stop by the grave sight just to talk to them — my parents — sometimes. It made me feel better. . . Darry, seeing the look on my face put one arm over my shoulders. I snapped out of my thoughts and back to what was going on.

"Yeah, that's her." He said, pointing at mom.

It was a picture we had taken only a few months before they passed. It was with all of the gang. Two-Bit was in the back making the stupidest face imaginable. Steve was beside him giving him an _'are you out of your mind?'_ look. Dally and Ponyboy were standing on either side of Johnny, who had on a shy grin. Dally had on a smirk and Ponyboy was beaming. Me and Darry were standing closer to the back our arms over each other's shoulders. Dad was standing in the back too, his arm around Mom's waist.

Ponyboy laughed at the picture. He pointed at Two-Bit.

"Good ol' T-T-t-t-t." He stopped. Me and Darry looked from the picture back to Ponyboy. His eyes rolled up so that only the white was showing. His nose started bleeding.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

I held onto his arm and he began to shake more violently than before. I let go of him instantly and Darry, reluctantly, left his side to go call the doctor. Pony was still stuttering.

"T-T-T-t-t."

I think he was trying to say Two-Bit. We must have forced his memory. We hadn't brought him to the doctor yet, me and Darry were just relieved to see him back home. Plus there wasn't enough time. We both still had work and were looking after Johnny too. We couldn't exactly let his dad take him. Johnny came into the room when Darry went running out of it. He saw Ponyboy and sat down next to him, his eyes looked more scared than usual.

"What's wrong with him?" He said, watching his friend who was still trembling.

I shook my head, aghast with what was happening.

We waited what seemed like forever for the doctor to get there. Finally he came, injecting something into Ponyboy to make him stop moving. Pony's eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. His eyes darted around the room. Finally they rested on Johnny, who was still looking at him, thoroughly worried.

The doctor told us to take him to the hospital. While there they told us that he had a concussion. He had taken more than a few blows to the head. He couldn't leave but they told us we could. None of us left. Not me or Darry or Johnny. We didn't sleep either.

The next day, maybe somewhere around noon, Pony woke up. He looked around but there was something . . . not right about his eyes. They seemed sort of bleak, empty. He looked around uncertainly for a second then called.

"Soda? Darry? . . . Johnny? Where are you?" His voice sounded scared.

I went forward and so did Darry but Johnny had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in the room. Although me and Darry were right there he continued to call out.

"Darry? Sodapop? This isn't funny. Where are you?"

Me and Darry shared a worried look. A nurse came in to check on his vitals. When she saw us she smiled.

"What's wrong with Ponyboy? Why can't he see us?" Darry asked.

"That's not Ponyboy." The nurse said simply. We looked at her like she was out of her mind, and maybe she was. How could that not be Ponyboy? I would know my kid brother anywhere. She shook her head. "Not the conscious him, anyway. He's just sort of trapped in his own body. Can't see what's around him. Probably won't even remember what's happened . . . if he comes out of it." She added softly.

I glared at her. What kind of nurse was she anyway? If he came out of it? He was going to come out of it. I looked at Ponyboy. He was lying down again, fast asleep. I pushed his hair out of his face. I felt the tears slide down my face. He had to come out of it . . . he just had to . . .

And, there's chapter two. I have a vague feeling that it sort of sucked. Anyway, please R&R. Chapter three will come out soon enough.


	3. worried

**Here's chapter 3 of Alternate. Thank you so much for the reviews. It's good to know that you cared enough to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Darry narration/POV**

Ponyboy's been in the hospital for a while now. Three days. He still don't know what's going on around him. It's horrible seeing him like this. I look at him and remember that he wouldn't even be like this if I hadn't hit him that night.

I could hardly believe only two weeks had passed when all this happened. Me hitting Pony, him and Johnny getting jumped and kidnaped, and who knows what else. Neither of them ever talk about it . . . I was still wondering what happened but decided to give it some time. They must have been pretty shaken up.

Ponyboy had been in the hospital for four days when they said we could bring them home. He was only semi-conscious when we brought him back home and asleep as soon as I laid him on the bed. He would be fine, I thought, putting an extra blanket on him. Ponyboy shifted position then fell back asleep. I wanted to stay and watching him all night but Sodapop made me head off to bed, saying that I had work in the morning and that I had to be conscious for it.

I laid in the bed and almost didn't want to sleep. My mind was only on Ponyboy and making sure he made it through this alright. It was my fault, after all . . . At this thought I snapped myself back into reality. He was gonna be just fine, I thought, trying to fill my mind with comforting thoughts. My body was aching with tiredness and my mind was begging me to drift off to sleep. I looked at the clock.

12:00 am

I sighed and rolled over to my other side. I saw the picture, the picture that kept me hopeful, kept me thinking that everything, all this stress, was worth it. It had a picture of all the gang, me, my brothers, and parents. They were all smiling. But what grabbed me was the fact that both my brothers were smiling too.

I know, I know, Soda's always smiling and has this amazing gift for making other people smile too. But now, I was lucky if I could get Ponyboy to do more than grin. He was scarred for life, weren't we all?

It catches up with every greaser eventually. It hit Dallas when he was ten and Steve when he was very young, maybe seven. It hit Two-Bit when he was little too and saw a friend of his, none of the gang knew, killed by a Soc. He was never the same. Always laughing, clouding pain with humor. I was probably the only person who saw it. He opened up to me only once. That was the first time I saw him serious.

I just didn't want to see Ponyboy turn out like them. He was always smiling and laughing, talking about how beautiful the sunset was or about a poem he'd read the day before. Now, he hardly ever talked to me anymore. We used to get along real well. Now, I'm not sure what's happened. He's still my kid brother, same as always.

No , . . it's not same as always 'cause I gotta take care of him now too. I gotta make sure he stays in line and keeps up with work from school. Gotta know where he is and who he's with. Overprotective Darry. Always gotta keep my brothers safe. I don't much like thinking about what would happen to them without me there. Sodapop even, turning into a hood and losing that carefree love of life. Ponyboy, turning as nervous as Johnny or as closed off as Dally. I never want to see that happen. Never gonna happen. Not while I'm here . . . . and with that I fell asleep, quietly saying to myself.

"I promise I'll keep them safe."

**That was chapter three!**

**Darry sure does worry a lot. But then again, most people worry. Like right now you're worrying about something. Sorry about it being so short. Had to set up a sleepover over vacation.**

**Anyway, please R&R. I know this chapter probably sucks, sort of like this entire story but at least you have confidence in me! Read on, once there's something to read. It gets interesting enough from here . . . .**


	4. paranoia

**Alright, Alright. This is (the real) Chapter four of Alternate.**

**Still surprised that people read this, or wanted to read it, but thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**To xodamhsoirxo: sorry about fooling you. My friend guilted me into adding the idea anyway so don't kill me.**

**To everybody else: Yes, there was a fourth chapter but I had to delete. It wasn't the real chapter just a gag one my friend made me post . . . sorry about the confusion. Anyway, this **_**is**_** chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Sodapop narration/POV**

Darry's been yelling at me for hours. Telling me even Ponyboy had the common sense to use protection. Yet, there we were, arguing about the same thing; my girlfriend Kara, having my kid. She had lived a few blocks from me and we had been friends a while. She had soft, blonde hair and nice, dark blue eyes. She liked that gang, which was good, 'cause if it was her or them I'd choose my brothers, all six of them.

Finally Darry dropped it, knowing that there was nothing we could do now. I went into my room and fell onto the bed without even changing into pajama pants. I was having the strangest dream. Something about living out in the country and chocolate cake, and mickey mouse . . . a scream shocked me awake.

I sat up abruptly and saw Ponyboy next to me, screaming his head off for me and Darry. I stroked his reddish-brown hair. He was shaking really badly. He was breathing really heavily, and kept begging for me and Darry. Pony opened his eyes and started crying, those dreams really shook him. He would have these dreams night after night. They seemed to only get worse. I held onto him and he sobbed into my shoulder. I was whispering to him.

"It's alright Ponyboy, I'm here. Calm down. Everything's alright now."

Darry came in. He sat down on the end of the bed, watching as I slowly rocked our younger brother from side to side. Pony was calming down and looked at me then Darry, with a confused, tired look on his face.

"Go on to sleep." Darry said to him. "We're here."

He closed his eyes again and I laid him down on his pillow. I looked at Darry as he watched our baby brother fall back asleep. He shook his head.

"He's been having these nightmares for weeks. I wonder what happened." He said.

"He'll talk about it when he's ready . . ."

"What if that's what's making him have these dreams. Maybe he just has to talk to someone."

"Just, don't push him Darry. He's having a hard time, anyway."

"Who's giving him a hard time?" He said, tensing up slightly.

"Some kids in his class. Mostly Socs, go figure."

He was quiet for a moment before looking at me.

"You should get some sleep. We both have work in the morning."

I nodded and he left the room. I looked down at my younger brother. He was as close to innocent as any greaser could get, except maybe Johnny. Him and Johnny both, they didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve to get kicked around by people who thought they were better. They didn't deserve almost getting murdered by those damned . . . but I'm getting off topic. The point is, he's fine. Except for the nightmares . . . I wish I could figure out what happened so he could get past it, but every time I ask him he changes the subject or walks away. He must be really shaken up. I laid my head on the pillow and put my arm around Pony. He needed me and I looked after him, that's just how things always worked . . .

Anyway, he went to school the next day, and although he had a lot of homework, he didn't seem to mind, which made me wonder what he was up to. He wasn't too eager to go the week before, when those Socs started picking on him. But, maybe he's just over it, or maybe there's more going on than I thought.

**Darry narration/POV**

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! What on earth is the matter with you?" I yelled.

Ponyboy had been sent home early for starting a fight in class, which really wasn't in his nature. He was always the quiet one, even when I was back in school. He hadn't talked much to anybody besides me, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny in school. Now, he was out starting fights? There was something else going on, there had to be. He shielded his eyes behind a bold front. He had learned that from Dally, the basics anyway, but I broke him down and his eyes looked somewhat scared, though his stance still said _"Bring it on ."_

"What was the fight about?" I asked, holding back the anger in my voice.

He just looked down and mumbled something to himself. I felt my frustration and anger rising. The door opened and the screen door slammed closed. I knew it was Two-Bit. He plopped down on the couch next to Ponyboy and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Man, if I could belt a Soc like that I wouldn't need to go to school no more." He said, smiling at Pony.

He then noticed the way I was looking at him right then and must have realized I was upset about it. His eyes suddenly turned serious and he looked at Pony. Keeping a compassionate and light voice he asked.

"Why did you do it, Ponyboy?"

Pony was looking anywhere but me and Two-Bit. His ears turned red and he was breathing a little faster, as if he was having trouble breathing. He seemed to have zoned out completely. Two-Bit put his hand on his shoulder and Pony turned white. I was right. He didn't start this fight without a reason. It must have had something to do with that week and a half he was gone . . .

I went up and sat down on his other side. He was shaking so I put my arm around him. Right then Sodapop came home. I told you Ponyboy got sent home early so I had to leave work to go get him. Soda looked in our direction and noticed what was going on. He came over to us. Two-Bit got up, giving Soda his seat. He looked at Ponyboy, who was still trembling. Soda put his arm around him and whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong, Ponyboy? What happened?"

He shook his head and kept looking down. He buried his face in his hands, not wanting to look up. Soda looked at me and I just shrugged. Sodapop stayed with him awhile 'fore he calmed down enough to tell us what was wrong.

"There was a whole bunch of them . . . a blue mustang full . . . I got so scared . . ."

I remembered those exact words. Johnny had said them no more than four or five months ago. That was when he got jumped right by the vacant lot. We had found him, covered in blood, and bruises, and cuts. Those were his words. A blue mustang . . . and a whole bunch of guys . . . I looked at Sodapop and he seemed to have come to the same conclusion. The Socs that took Pony from us before were the same ones that hurt Johnny those months ago. I told Ponyboy to go get something to eat but he said he was just gonna lie down. Me and Soda started talking about it once he left. Trying to figure out a way to make our brother feel safe again.

**Ponyboy narration/POV**

I could hear Soda and Darry talking outside. First Darry yelled at me, then I ended up almost crying right there, then all this happens and they talk about me while I'm not there. I don't know why I'm so scared. I mean, what's happened happened, right? Maybe it's 'cause it ain't over. I got this weird feeling that that ain't the last time I'm seeing them. Today's evidence of that. They started that fight with me. I wanted to tell Darry that, hell I wanted to tell everyone that, but I just couldn't get the words. I could handle this. Maybe I should tell Johnny. He don't like to talk about what happened but this is important.

I fell asleep before Soda came into the room but awoke in a cold sweat screaming for my brothers. Soda had his arm around me, trying to get me to stop crying. I couldn't help it. I was so scared . . . of ending up alone. Of losing my brothers like I did my parents. Them just disappearing without so much of a warning. That's what was scaring me. For a while I thought that my parents would always be there to protect me, then they just disappear. I could have disappeared before. I was pretty close to dying before. I could have seen my parents again. My mother . . . golden and beautiful. My father . . . so free and spirited.

Wait! What am I saying? I didn't want to die! I just miss them so much. Deep breaths, deep breaths. I'm losing my mind, that's it. I've lost my mind. I just wish I didn't have to be nervous about all those Socs trying to kill me again. It's not like it hasn't happened before. I got jumped once, then the gang rescued me. But, they won't always be there to protect me. Someday I'll be gone from here and I'll go out into the world and wham, it'll get me. I don't quite know what it is but it's coming for me. Everything's coming for me.

"Easy, Ponyboy. We ain't gonna let nothing happen to you." Soda said, as if reading my mind.

"_I wouldn't be so sure."_ was what I wanted to say but instead I said. "Sure, Soda. Whatever you say . . ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay a bit of a going nowhere chapter but I think it was alright, I guess. Ponyboy seems a bit paranoid but you would too if you went through what he has. Oops. Have I said too much? I try to write long chapters but I'm in a mood to post real quick like so here it is. Please R&R. I can't write this without reviews. And you can't review without reading so . . . wait! Babbling sorry. Anyway please R&R.**


	5. they have to know

**This is chapter five of Alternate. Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Johnny POV**

I can't handle it, all this guilt is boiling over. It's my fault they caught us. I should have been faster, then they wouldn't have done all those things . . .

I shuddered at the memories as I sat on the Curtis' couch. Dally looked at me.

"You cold, Johnnycake?" He asked.

I just shook my head and looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. He continued to look at me with a glare that could see through you. That's what he was doing, he was looking right through me. A look of realization spread across his face and he said.

"It ain't your fault. You know that, right?"

I swallowed because the gang was looking at us now. I nodded stiffly and replied. "I know." But my voice was thick with tears I was holding back. A voice in the back of my head said.

"_Don't lie to them, they're your friends. You know it's your fault, just tell them the truth. It's your fault you and Pony were jumped. You recognized them, right? The same Socs. The ones that put that scar on your face. They came for you and almost killed you and Pony. Thank your lucky stars the gang rescued you when they did. It's your fault Pony got sick. It's all your fault."_

I started breathing a little harder, almost hyperventilating, completely oblivious to the fact that the gang was watching me.

"_He was almost drowned. He almost died because of you."_

I started choking, as if breathing in water.

"I'm dying," I thought. "It's nothing less than I deserve. I landed Pony in the hospital. He could get taken away. They could take us both away. What then?"

I covered my face with my hands and started crying, still gasping for air. I muttered to myself.

"It's all my fault. He could have been killed and it's all my fault." I continued saying this over and over until my body stopped working for some reason, and I passed out. I could feel myself being moved onto a bed and then everything was silenced.

When I came to I was in Ponyboy and Soda's room. Pony was next to me, on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He does that a lot when he's thinking and, from the haunted look in his eyes, I knew what he was thinking about.

I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he looked at me, the haunted look replaced with slight comfort, almost relaxed. Then he said something.

"What if they come back?" He almost whispered but I was used to it; I hardly talked any louder than that anyway.

I shook my head. "They won't."

But I started wondering about that. What if they did come back? What if they came after the gang next? Darry, Soda, Dally, Steve, Two-Bit? What if we put them in danger?

"You don't know that." He sighed and looked at the ceiling again. "What about the gang? Will they go after them next?"

I sighed, seeing no point in trying to lie to him. "I don't know what will happen to them, but they can take care of themselves. Hell, they've taken care of us more than a few times."

He looked at me again and this time he seemed a bit more reassured. "Should they know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why they went after us and . . . what happened?"

I thought about it. The gang could probably find us as wimps but I think it would drive them to finding the Socs and beating them. They wouldn't care as much what happened. I think they would care that we survived it.

"Yeah, we should tell them soon before they decide to start a full on rumble or something."

"Dally is one to hold a grudge."

"And this will only make them want to fight more." I said, questioning my own decision.

"But they have to know." Pony said.

"Yeah . . . they have to know."

So it was decided. We would tell them now, before we decided to change our minds. I got up out of the bed first and Pony followed. I think he was more nervous about Soda and Darry's reactions than anything else.

We both went out to the living room where the guys were playing cards. They looked up when they saw us.

"Hey, guys, how ya feeling?" Soda asked, cheerfully.

"Not too good." I said clearly.

"Kind of sick really." Pony muttered sadly.

"Maybe you should lie down for a little longer." Darry said, looking up from the paper.

"That's not why." I said, trying to be strong for Pony and me. He looked terrified to have to tell his brothers this.

"We have to tell y'all something important. It's about what happened . . . before, in the warehouse . . ." They were all suddenly alert.

"Was it bad?" Two-Bit said.

I nodded and looked at the ground, trying to keep my face unreadable the way Dally does, but my stance was like that of a scared five year old. Dally, noting my discomfort suggested something.

"How 'bout you tell me and Soda what happened then we'll tell the rest of them."

We both silently agreed and went back into the room with Soda and Dally. We all sat on the bed and then started telling.

Ponyboy started with the nightly double skipping to after Dally had left and how we walked Cherry and Marcia to Two-Bit's house. He kept going with how the Socs picked them back up, them being their girls and all and how we continued home. Then, for Dally's sake, explained why he ran out. Soda looked uncomfortable when he explained that part over but didn't interrupt. Then how we met at the lot and kept going to the park, that's where I kept going because he didn't remember that up until the days in the warehouse.

"We were over by the fountain when the same Socs pulled up in that blue mustang. They're the ones who did this four and a half months ago." I said, stroking the scar across my face. "Anyway, they started cussing us out for picking up their girls and then the fight began. They started drowning Ponyboy in the fountain," Soda turned white. "And as usual, beating the shit out of me. That's when they dropped Pony and I saw them beating on him too. Then, one hit him over the head with a branch they found in a clearing close to the trees. I remember them saying something before that but . . ." I shook my head. "Never mind." I sighed. Telling this was harder than I thought it would be.

Pony continued. "I came to in this dark room. There was one small window and it was ice cold." He shivered as if still there. Soda placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder as if to say _"It's over."_

"Then the Socs came in and took Johnny away to another room." He looked at me with that haunted look in his eyes. "I heard you screaming."

I guessed this was where I was supposed to pick up. "They brought me to this bigger room full of blades and chains and heaters and I knew I was in trouble. There was only one Soc in there though. The one with dark hair."

"Bob Sheldon." Pony said.

"Yeah, Bob. He was just smoking when I came in. I went over to the door and surprise, surprise, it was locked. That's when I felt a blade go across my back." I shivered a little at the memory. "I could see blood on the floor. I didn't fal until the fifth time he hit me. Then he kicked me in the ribs and made sure that I stayed there. I swear I heard a crunching sound when he kicked me . . . then he sat on top of me and put the gun to my head. He said if I tried to get away he'd kill me. Then he put down the gun and looked at me sort of strangely and unzipped my jeans and . . ."

I couldn't continue but I didn't need to say anymore. The looks on Soda and Dally's faces showed that they understood. Soda looked at Ponyboy.

"Did they . . . they did that . . . to both of . . .?" He couldn't seem to bring himself to finish the sentence.

Pony looked at him and nodded before breaking down and crying. Soda held onto his brother, as if he would disappear if he didn't. Dallas was cussing loudly and looking away from all of us. He looked back at Soda who was comforting Ponyboy and tapped Soda on the shoulder.

"Come on, Soda. Darry will want to know about this."

Soda nodded and got up leaving me and Pony on the bed with those terrible memories.

**Sodapop POV**

How dare they do that to my baby brother and Johnny! As far as I'm concerned they're both my brothers. So, how dare they hurt my little brothers! I was fuming by the time we went back to the living room and I sat, heatedly on the couch. Dally wasn't any better, he was still cussing not so silently.

"Guys, what happened?" Darry said, confused by our behavior.

We told them, everything. We started where Pony started but ended a bit farther than Johnny had.

"They raped them, Darry. Both of them. Why did they have to do that? They're just kids and now they've got this to deal with? That's ridiculous!" I was downright hysterical at this point.

Darry put his hand on my shoulder. "Easy, Soda. It won't help them none if we freak out. It would help them to be able to get revenge on those Socs."

I looked at Darry because he doesn't talk like that. I saw that his eyes were blazing. He was just as upset than I was, maybe more so.

"We're just gonna have to teach 'em a lesson, now won't we?" Steve said, cracking his knuckles excitedly.

"First, let's get organized." Dally said. "We can't calla rumble without a full on reason."

"First for kidnaping Pony and Johnny. Then for everything they did to them." Two-Bit said.

"What's at stake if they win and what's at stake if we win."

"They stay out of our territory, that's what."

"Alright, that's decided then. I'll talk to Tim tomorrow and see if he's with us." Dally said, confidently. "I know he's always with us. Just got to be sure."

"Me and Stevie will check with the Brumly boys." I said. I was looking for ward to this. This wasn't just for Johnny and Ponyboy. This was for all the greasers on the streets of Tulsa. And we were going to win.

* * *

**That was chapter five! Please R&R. Flames are for campfires. Sorry about it being so short but this was a good place to end until next time. The next chapter will come out ASAP:)**


	6. the dream

**This is chapter six of Alternate! I can't believe I got this far in the story and I broke thirty reviews! Thank you so much for reading! Now, on with the story. Warning: Badly placed Spanish curses.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Dallas POV**

I was just on my way to Shepard's place. I was still thinking about what Johnny and Pony said. I can't believe those damn Socs did that to them. They're just kids, but I think Soda's more upset. I had never seen him so mad. He was about ready to kill them and, hell, I was too. But we can't go off doing something stupid. That's why we'll organize the rumble. We have to get back at those Socs.

"Damn Socs." I muttered as I walked onto Tim's porch.

I normally wouldn't knock at all but he leads a gang too and walking into a gang's meeting is good way to get your head busted. His sister Angela answered.

"How's life treating you, Angel?" I asked with a slight grin.

"'Bout as good as it can around here. You here to see Tim?"

"I didn't come to be asked stupid questions."

She opened the door and let me in. Tim was sitting on his couch with a few other guys. When they saw me they watched as I sat next to Tim, lighting a cigarette while doing so. He looked at me as I exhaled.

"What do you want Dallas?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you're with us for the rumble."

"When were we not with you?" He looked at the rest of those guys. They had been watching me shakily but kept up looking tough when Tim looked at them. "You guys up for smashing some Socs heads in?"

"Hell yeah!" One of them screamed.

"Damn, I don't need to stay here and go deaf listening to these kids." I said, looking at Tim's accomplices.

"Yeah, you can always go to the Curtis' for peace and quiet." Tim said sarcastically.

I understood what he meant though. That house was almost never quiet. If anyone, excluding Pony or Johnny, was awake there would be no quiet. Oh well, I had to go there anyway.

I got up without saying goodbye and went back to Darry's house.

**Sodapop POV**

Stevie and me already checked with the Brumly boys and they're in, which is good 'cause we'll need all the help we can get. Dallas came back a while ago and said Tim was with us. He left after with Darry to discuss a war council with those Socs. Those Socs who took my brothers away and got Pony sick. Those Socs who jumped us and beat us day to day because they thought it was fun. It was time for this to end. This all had to stop. But somewhere deep down I knew it wouldn't because whether we beat them or not they will still have all the breaks and we'll still be left the greasers, underprivileged victims of society. The more I thought about it the more angry I got. By the time Steve came back from his house that night I was seething.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I nearly broke it. He backed away, rubbing his arm.

"Soda, it ain't gonna help Johnny and Pony none if you don't calm down."

He was right . . . I took a deep breath and cooled off. Sure the Socs may be more privileged but I'm sure that greasers are happier. Those cold, unfeeling, wastes of skin think they're better but I know we are. I smiled to myself and looked at Steve.

"Thanks, Stevie, you have no idea how much you helped."

"Sodapop, I don't think I want to know."

I laughed and wrestled him to the ground. I thought that from then on and after the rumble, everything would be alright. Man, was I wrong.

**Johnny POV**

Well, we told them. Now, they're angry but hopeful. I do feel safer now but there's this strange feeling I have that this is far from over.

I was sitting with Pony on his bed, talking about trivial things like school and books and movies when there was a knock on the door. Darry poked his head in.

"Guys, it's time for dinner."

"We'll be there in a minute, Darry." I said.

He just nodded and left. I looked at Pony. Something had been bothering him all day and I couldn't get him to talk.

"Come on Pony, is something going on?"

"No, not at all. We should probably get to dinner huh?"

I was thinking while we sat down to dinner. That day at school I saw him being held against the locker by that Sheldon kid. Maybe he said something . . .

"Johnny!" I heard Dallas yell.

I looked up quickly. "Huh?"

He looked at me strangely and put his hand on my forehead. "You feeling okay, kid? You're awful pale."

"I'm fine, really."

He put down his hand and continued talking to Two-Bit but he would glance over at me occasionally. Finally dinner was over and it was Pony's turn to clean the dishes. I volunteered to help and went over to the sink. He washed, I dried. Meanwhile his eyes stayed fixed down at the plates, not looking up once. He didn't want to tell me what happened. Quietly he said he was going to bed. Before he left I grabbed his arm.

"Pony, you have to tell me what happened. I can't help you if you don't."

"No one can help me, they'll just get you too." He said in a pleading tone then jerked out of my grasp and went to his room.

I sat down on the floor in the living room and thought about what he said. "They'll get you too." What was he talking about? I guess I looked troubled because I heard Two-Bit yell this time.

"Johnny!"

I looked at him and blinked. "Hm?"

"I swear you're getting more spaced than Ponyboy. If that's contagious we're all in trouble."

Everyone laughed but I looked back at the floor and kept thinking. What was he talking about . . .

"Damnit, Johnnycake, will you stay here for two minutes?"

"What?"

Dally rubbed his head, frustrated. "What's on your mind, kid?"

"It's not on my mind, it's on Pony's."

"So, you're a telepath or something? I always knew y'all could read each other's minds!" Two-Bit said joyfully.

I shook my head. "He's been hiding something almost all day. He won't tell me what's wrong. The only thing he said when I asked him was that I couldn't help him because they would get me too." I said, still confused about my friend's behavior.

The gang didn't know what to make of this. Darry was sitting stiffly while Soda was quietly tracing lines on his hands. Dally finally said.

"Who did he talk to today, Johnny?"

I thought for a second. "Um, there were a few teachers, his girlfriend . . ." Soda smiled and mumbled something about the 'Curtis charm.' "And there was . . ." I thought for a second. "Damnit!"

"Johnny, what's wrong?" Dallas asked but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts.

"El bastardo gigante, hijo de mil puta madre."

"Johnny, watch your mouth!" Darry said. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "He's speaking Spanish."

"How the hell do you know Spanish? You can barely keep your grade up in English."

I sighed. "Mi mama es de Puerto Rico. Cuando era más joven mi mamá me enseñaría español."

They all looked at me blankly and I realized I had said that in Spanish. Luckily Darry translated.

"His mom is from Puerto Rico. When he was younger she would teach him."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Two-Bit asked, confusedly.

"It's in my blood." I said with a sly grin. "How do you think I got the tan?" I said comparing my skin to that of the boys around the room.

"Now, what's got you going off cursing in Spanish, huh Johnny?" Darry said.

"So, you can curse?" Dallas said with a grin on his face.

"You don't want to know the stuff he's been saying Dal." Darry sighed.

"Oh, come on, whatever it is I'm sure I've heard worse." He said, whole heartedly.

Darry went over to Dal and whispered in his ear what I said. Dally's eyebrows raised. "I got to tell Shepard about that one." He grinned a bit.

"Oh, I wanna hear, I wanna hear!" Soda said from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, me too!" Two-Bit said.

"Ditto!" Steve said uncharacteristically energetically.

"Fine!" Darry said sitting down. "He called him a bastard and said that someone was the son of a thousand whores."

"Wow, Johnny's got some mouth when he's mad." Soda said.

"Yeah, too bad I'd never be able to understand it." Steve said.

"Que lastima." I said to myself.

"What are you sorry about, Johnny?" Darry asked, trying to get me to talk. The guys looked frustrated so I talked in English again.

"He talked to Bob today. . ."

"And?"

"I don't know, okay! It's bad enough I couldn't keep Pony away from him." I said, heatedly.

"Woah, Woah, I didn't mean anything by it." He turned thoughtful. "He said that _they_ would get you too, huh?"

"Yeah." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Pony, can you come in here a minute? I want to ask you something."

**Darry POV**

I looked as Ponyboy appeared from his room. He yawned a bit but his hair wasn't messed up and I knew he had been listening to us talk.

"Come sit over here."

He sat between me and Soda on the couch.

"Pony, you know it's important to us if you get hurt. You need to tell us if something is bothering you."

He looked slowly at Johnny who kept up with a stare that said 'you have to tell them.' Pony sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"It was Bob."

"What did Bob say?"

"He said that his friends and him were going to find me and Johnny again and make us wish we had stayed in the warehouse. . . ."

I was shocked but I had a feeling there was something else he was hiding.

"Anything else?"

"No." He shook his head.

I guess Johnny could tell there was something else because he said. "Ponyboy." His voice was caring and threatening at the same time.

Pony looked at him. They kept up with that for a few minutes when Ponyboy finally broke the stare and looked at Soda then at me. He looked back at the ground. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked softly.

"They said t-that our parents k-k-killed themselves to get away from me a-and that they would kill you and Soda."

Tears were streaming down his face. Soda and I both put an arm around him.

"That is never going to happen, okay? Those Socs were just trying to hurt you."

"But m-mom and dad . . ."

"That was an accident." I said calmly even though it hurt me to talk about them.

He cried for a little bit until he fell asleep. I brought him to his room and Soda followed. I laid Ponyboy on the bed and Soda laid down next to him, stroking his auburn hair.

"I want you both to get some sleep, alright, Pepsi-Cola?"

"Yeah, Darry." He said, putting one arm around Pony.

**Sodapop POV**

I was beyond angry now. I can't believe they would tell Ponyboy something like that. What did he ever do to any of them? I was watching Pony sleep next to me, his chest slowly rising then falling. Suddenly he started making choking noises. He tossed around a bit. He was starting to calm down a bit when he suddenly started screaming. He was thrashing on the bed so wildly that I almost fell off. I grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to wake him up.

"Pony, it's Soda. I'm right here, baby. Little Colt, please, wake up."

I continued a series of words and stroked his hair. He continued to scream and try to thrash around but I had a tight hold on him.

Suddenly the whole gang came into the room and saw Pony. Two-Bit had lost that cheeriness he usually had and was replaced with a sad almost dire look. Dally's jaw was clenched and Johnny, well, the poor kid had turned white.

Darry sat on the foot of the bed while everyone else gathered around. I was slowly rocking Pony but he refused to calm down.

"Please, don't hurt me, I didn't do it, I won't. Let go of me." Pony muttered.

"Little Colt, it's okay. You're safe." I whispered again to him.

He shivered a little then his eyes opened revealing a familiar greenish grey. His eyes flooded with tears and he sobbed into my chest. I rubbed his back as he cried. Finally his body relaxed and I thought he was asleep until he whispered in my ear.

"Soda . . . is there something wrong with me?"

"No, of course not baby. Where did you hear that?"

"That's what you said." He whispered.

"When did I . . .?" I looked at him but he was already asleep.

I laid him down on the pillow and stroked his hair again. The guys slowly filed out. Johnny stood by the door a second longer then followed Dally to the living room. Darry was still sitting at the foot of the bed, watching our baby brother sleep.

"It was a bad one tonight . . ." He said.

"Yeah it was. Darry?"

"Yeah, Soda?"

"Did I ever tell Ponyboy that there was something wrong with him?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Pony said I told him that."

"I've never heard you say anything even close to that to him. Maybe . . ."

"He's starting to remember that dream?" I finished Darry's thoughts.

Darry nodded and looked again at Pony. He was starting to stir a little. I picked him up and held him close to me whispering in his ear.

"I love you Ponyboy. You are a great little brother. There is nothing wrong with you."

Darry left the room and I laid down with Ponyboy whispering in his ear until I fell asleep.

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Please R&R. Flames are for campfires and will be thrown into a new fire pit that my friend found. Okay, sorry about that whole scene with Johnny but I had to lighten the mood slightly. I was getting a writer's block trying to keep it more morbid so I added it. Thank you for reading. :) If anybody has a story they want me to read just put the link into one of your reviews. I would be happy to :):):):):)**


	7. beaten

**This is chapter seven of Alternate. I can't believe I have fifty reviews! Hooray! Anyway . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Anyone POV**

Dallas walked away from the Shepard's house, Two-Bit in tow. They knew Darry would not like what they were going to say.

"They're pushing for weapons."

"That's not happening."

"I know. We just got to find a way to talk them out of it."

"Either that or Johnny and Ponyboy can't be in the rumble."

Neither of the boys said anything in protest. Truthfully, both had a feeling of foreboding, as if something else was happening that they couldn't stop. But you try telling this to a room full of blood thirsty greasers!

"Of course Johnny and Pony are gonna be in the rumble. It's about them so they're fighting." Dally said with finality.

Darry, Johnny and Ponyboy had looks of uncertainty. It was bad enough for Darry to have to worry about Ponyboy and Soda getting caught and jailed for being in the rumble, and keeping himself from getting hauled off. But, now, with three boys to look after . . .

"We can fight, Darry. We'll watch out for each other, like we do in all the other fights." Pony said, breaking through his thoughts.

Ponyboy was just as uncertain as Darry about fighting in the rumble. What if the Socs got them and they never saw the guys again?

Pony visibly shuddered and Johnny put an arm across his shoulders, making him feel safe.

Johnny wasn't out for blood or proving himself to anyone and the same uncertain feeling crept over him like it had Pony. What if they did catch them? What if they did have to endure worse than in the warehouse?

Now he shuddered, remembering the feeling of the Socs cock being forced into him. Pony winced, as if channeling Johnny's pain.

The rest of the boys in the room looked at them, completely serious looks on their faces. They knew exactly what they were thinking about but stayed silent. All were more determined than before to get those Socs for what they did.

Dally knew, from personal experience, what happened to them. It started the last time he had been in jail.

— _**Flashback **_**—**

_He had a six month sentence but after two months the warden came over to his cell._

"_I got a proposition for ya, Winston."_

_He had a heavy Texas accent that dripped from every word he said._

"_What kind of proposition?"_

"_I could let you out this afternoon. . . but you've got to agree to my rules."_

_Dallas was tired of the gray food and broken phone lines but he could tell this was something he wouldn't like too much. _

_His eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about you hauling your ass over here and letting me have a try."_

_Dally's eyes widened. Was this guy serious?_

_Before he could even turn down this _offer_, the cell door opened and he was brought out of it, cursing the whole way to the warden's office. He saw some of the prisoners giving him looks of pity, like they knew what was happening._

'_Maybe they've had to do it too.' He thought as this guy handcuffed his hands to a radiator in the room._

_His arms were up and the guy continued to pull off his clothes and straddle him. The guy took off his own pants and knelt down in front of Dallas. Before Dal could retaliate, the warden forced himself into him, earning a scream of protest from the blonde greaser. He continued to scream as the guys forced himself in and out, aroused by Dally's screaming._

_By the time he was done there was blood all over the office, Dally's blood._

_The warden wasn't the first guy that Dallas had fucked, but he was his first rape. That was the biggest cock he ever had to take._

— _**End flashback— **_

Dallas closed his eyes at the memory and ground his teeth together.

'Ponyboy and Johnny should never have had to go through anything like that.' He thought.

"Never again." He muttered before lighting a cigarette.

While Dallas was lost in those terrible thoughts and memories, Ponyboy and Johnny thought of their own.

Ponyboy remembered the words that the Socs said before they took him, and his innocence. He started shaking at that, his first time was being raped.

— _**Flashback — **_

"He looks real pretty .. . like a girl or something." He laughed. "His legs are kind of like a girl's too. But," He brought his face close to Pony's. "I ain't never seen a broad this pretty."

Was that supposed to be a compliment? Ponyboy wasn't sure but he wanted to be away from there.

— _**End flashback— **_

Sodapop saw when Ponyboy shook, trapped in his own memories of those horrible weeks. Soda went up to his brother, who still seemed to be in a daze. His put his hand on his shoulder and Pony winced, as if being hit.

It hurt Soda to see him like this, his brother was hurting so badly and he couldn't do anything. He felt so helpless, standing there, seeing Ponyboy like that. He had always been able to make him feel better but now . . . he wasn't so sure. He just didn't want Pony to lose himself.

The guys started to discuss ways to get the Shepard gang to change their mind. There wasn't much. Once Tim Shepard made up his mind it would take a hell of a lot of convincing and something real expensive to change his decisions.

"We could threaten him with something. You know hold it against him."

Dally shook his head. "You can't fuck with him, Two-Bit. He only cares about his sister, brother, and his gang. They're under padlock and you're signing your own death warrant messing with that. Hell." He ruffled Johnny's hair. "I'm the same way with my baby brother."

Johnny grinned a little and muttered something like. "I ain't a baby."

Dallas chuckled and offered him a cigarette. Johnny took it thankfully, the memories in his mind were still fresh.

Dally offered another to Pony who took it. Johnny lit up both of their's and inhaled deeply. The gang went on trying not to get distracted and Darry suggested that Johnny and Pony go into Pony's room.

"I think I'm gonna head home, Dar." Johnny said quietly.

Darry nodded in response. "See you later, Johnnycake."

Ponyboy went to his room and stared at the ceiling for a while.

**Ponyboy POV**

I still can't believe all of this is happening. I can't believe what the Socs did. Part of me wants all of this to be a dream, for all of this to never have happened. I wish Johnny had stayed, he always knew what to say, but I guess he had to go to his house sometimes. I figure this is as close as he's going to get to a home, for now.

My mind kept drifting from one thing to another.

Is there any chocolate milk in the fridge? . . . What do we have fo dinner? Is Soda cooking? . . .

Somehow the thoughts feel so randomly that I ended up thinking about that night in the park. The coldness if the water as it surrounded me, and the burning of my lungs as I breathed it in. I found myself gasping and choking. Pretty soon I was screaming for Darry and Soda. I was drowning . . . drowning . . .

Then, I felt arms around me and thought that the Socs were trying to get me again. I started thrashing around and screaming louder for my brothers.

**Sodapop POV**

I desperately tried to wake Ponyboy up. I held onto my brother as he sobbed and screamed for me and Darry. I was wishing that he knew we were there.

We were sitting around in the living room when the screaming started. Darry and I ran into the room and Ponyboy was laying there, fully clothed, and thrashing wildly. He sounded as if he was choking, like when Johnny had that panic attack. These kids really had it rough.

I shook him lightly and said to him.

"Ponyboy. It's Soda. I'm right here, baby. Please, Little Colt, wake up."

His eyes were shut tight, as if he were afraid to open them. Tears streamed out of his eyes and they opened. He seemed not to see me at all then his eyes focused and he buried himself in my chest. I held onto him and Darry rubbed his back. I know it killed him as much as it killed me to see Pony like this.

Finally Ponyboy calmed down and fell back asleep. I lay next to him, putting my arm back around him and stroking his auburn hair. I didn't want to leave him. He needed me, I knew that then.

**Darry POV**

After that little scare with Pony I didn't want to leave him but Soda had it covered.

I went out to the living room and saw the guys all sitting around, watching tv. They looked up when I came in.

"How's the kid, Darry?" Two-Bit asked.

"It was just another nightmare. He'll be fine after he gets some sleep."

I didn't want to tell them that I was scared for Ponyboy. Something could really be wrong with him and I would have just sat there and let it happen.

I was about to head off to bed early when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

There was harsh labored breathing on the other end. "Darry?" The voice said weakly.

I recognized that voice. "Johnny?"

He paused for a second, to catch his breath. "I need help." He choked out. There was a crash and yelling in the background. He added in a strangled whisper. "Please." The phone went dead.

"Johnny!" I yelled into the phone, but he didn't answer.

I went into the living room and the guys were looking at me.

"Darry, what's going on with Johnny?" Dally asked.

"We've got to get over there now!" I said, already heading for the door.

They followed without hesitation. Ponyboy and Sodapop were in their room sleeping, so it was just Steve, Dallas, Two-Bit, and I.

We reached the front yard to Johnny's house to be greeted be the usual screaming. But, there was something different tonight . . . an extra voice. A boy's voice.

We rushed inside and I could hardly stand what I saw. Johnny was lying, doubled up, on the ground with his father standing over him.

"You worthless son of a bitch!" His father yelled. He kicked him in the ribs and Johnny went flying back into the wall. I heard a sickening crunch when Robert Cade's foot made contact. I winced for Johnny.

Steve and Dally went forward and started to beat the shit out of that sorry excuse for a man. Two-Bit and I went over to Johnny.

The kid was in bad shape. His face was black and blue and his eyes were half closed. I was sure he would have passed out but he was a fighter. His shirt was wet with blood and his head was bleeding. His breaths were small and I knew that he had some bruised or broken ribs. I could barely tell if he was passed out. I searched along his arm for a pulse but it was faint, and seemed to be fading fast.

"How is he, Darry?" Dally said, sitting beside me.

"Not good."

"We'll have to get him to the hospital." Two-Bit said, seriously.

"No time. He'd be . . . gone by the time we got there." I said, dreading the worst.

"Well, then, let's get him back to the house. We should be able to help him there." Dal said.

I nodded and signaled or Dallas to pick him up. I knew that he would be more gentle about it. He lifted Johnny up. I noticed how Johnny's eyes rolled. Not in an annoyed-teenager way, more in an about-to-pass-out way. We had to get him out of there fast.

On the way there I saw Johnny's eyes swim in and out of focus and roll back a few more times. I realized that he was trying to stay conscious. None of the guys saw this. They just kept up with Dally and I.

When we got back to the house Dallas laid Johnny down as softly as possible on the couch. Johnny let out a low groan and I saw Dal wince. Johnny started to sit up but fell back and his eyes rolled back again.

Steve went and got the supplies from our bathroom. Finally, Johnny's eyes focused and he looked at me. Through the evident pain, he grinned a little.

"Didn't know . . . whether you would . . . come." He wheezed. His voice was weak and he was breathing heavier. Six words tired him out.

"Of course we came." I said, with an equally small grin.

Steve came back with the supplies and I started to work on Johnny. I helped him sit up and peeled off his shirt. His eyes rolled back again and I could see why.

There were welts and bruises and nasty gashes down his back and some on his chest. It looked like the cuts were from a belt buckle but I wasn't sure what the bruises were from. They were large and rectangular. What could do this to him?

I cleaned out the cuts and bruises and Johnny was breathing considerably heavier. I wrapped up his entire upper body. There was no blood on his pants, not counting what dripped from his shirt, so I started on that cut on his head.

I laid him down and started cleaning that cut. That was when his eyes started closing. I shook him and his eyes opened again.

"Johnny, please don't go to sleep." I said softly.

He didn't respond but his eyes were still open so I figured he was listening. I started cleaning the cut again and his eyes started closing again. I shook him lightly and they opened again, but less than last time. I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

"Why won't you let him sleep, Darry?" Two-Bit asked.

I looked at Johnny. His eyes were glazed over and I knew that he had lost all awareness of what was going on around him.

"Because, if he goes to 'sleep', in this condition, he might not wake up." I said quietly.

I tore my eyes away from their shocked expressions and finished with Johnny's cut. His eyes drifted open and closed and finally they stayed closed. He was unconscious.

I put away what was left of our medical supplies. It was killing me to know that we used so much on just Johnny. We didn't even need this much when he got jumped a few months ago. This was bad, really bad. I turned to the guys.

"So, who's staying?"

"I'm staying." Dallas said, kneeling down next to Johnny. I had a feeling that he would watch over his 'kid brother'.

"I gotta get home. I'm baby sitting tonight." Two-Bit said. "I'll see y'all tomorrow." He said, walking out the door.

"Steve?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm staying too."

I nodded then went back to my room. On the way I stopped at Soda and Pony's room. They were laying down together, fast asleep, like any other night. Soda's face was relaxed but his body was still against Ponyboy's protectively. Pony was cuddling closely to him. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. Almost like a younger Sodapop with red hair.

I smiled then closed the door. Going into my room, I stripped down to my boxers then climbed into bed. I was going to need some sleep to survive the next day.

**Alright, I admit, the ending sucked but, whatever. I am so sorry for not updating in a while. It took forever to think of something to write. Please R&R! Flames are for campfires!! I swear on Ponyboy's hair that I will update sooner!!**


	8. before it starts

**This is chapter eight of Alternate! Looks like Ponyboy gets to keep his hair! I told you I would update sooner! Thank you all for reviewing! I'm sorry about Johnny. Believe it or not, he's my favorite character but I had to do it. Part of the story. Learn to deal. Disclaimer time!!!**

**Ponyboy: Gosh, my theme wasn't as long as that intro!**

**Skeledog lover: Don't over exaggerate. It's a paragraph.**

**Ponyboy: –mutters– a badly written one.**

**Skeledog lover: Shut up!**

**Ponyboy: I can't believe you bet my hair!!**

**Skeledog lover: I didn't bet it. I swore on it.**

**Ponyboy: That doesn't make any sense!!**

**Skeledog lover: How about I do not own 'The Outsiders'!?**

**Ponyboy: What?**

**Ponyboy POV**

I woke up warm and tired. I turned over and saw Soda next to me, sleeping soundly. His face when he was sleeping gave him the look of innocence you don't find on many greasers. I studied the lines on his face that didn't seem to have been there before. I sighed. This whole thing was tiring both him and Darry out. I was just being a burden. Maybe it would be easier if I wasn't even here. Scratch that. I know it would be. I'm nothing but a burden.

I slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Soda, and went out to the living room. When I got to the couch I stopped. Johnny was lying on the couch with a blanket over him but something was wrong. His face was pale and bruised and his breathing was shallow, as if he was in pain. He probably crashed here last night but he looked like he had been helped already.

I shook Dally, who immediately jumped and said. "What's wrong with Johnny?"

I stepped back. "That's what I want to know. Why is Johnny half dead on our couch?"

He seemed to wince when I said 'half dead' but I could have imagined it.

"His old man got him bad last night. We had to go over and get him. Stupid kid waited this long to ask for help and look where it got him."

I knew that when he called Johnny stupid it meant he cared in a Dallas Winston sort of way. I watched Johnny with worry. Why would he wait this long?

Darry walked into the room. "Pony, go get ready. You have school today." He went into the kitchen.

Before I left I noticed that there was blood on Dally's shirt. I winced inwardly. I hadn't handled the sight of blood so well after everything that happened. I woke Soda up then took a short shower. When I was all dressed I went into the kitchen and started eating the food Darry had made.

Slowly the guys started to show up in the kitchen for breakfast. Pretty soon there was only one of us missing.

Johnny walked into the room slowly, holding his side, and all conversation ceased. He sat down on the seat next to mine. Darry was the first to talk.

"So, how ya feeling, Johnny?"

"Like shit." He replied truthfully. "But I'll get over it. I'm used to it by now."

That statement made me feel sick. He was used to it by now. He talked about getting beat up by his dad as if it were routine, which it was. Now, I was just wishing that I had done more about it. . .

"Do you want anything to eat?" Darry asked after a few minutes. He was probably just as shocked by that comment as I was.

Johnny had laid his head on the table. I noticed how his breathing had evened. I pushed the hair out of his eyes to find them closed.

Sodapop chuckled, picking him up. "Poor kid must be worn out. Wow, he's light. Darry, we better make sure he eats after he moves in."

I nearly dropped my fork when he said that. Soda went to the other room and Darry looked at me.

"You okay, Pony? You look kind of pale . . ."

"I'm fine, Darry. It's just, Johnny's going to live with us." I said, more excited now than shocked.

I guess I should have seen it coming. After Dal told me what happened I had the feeling they wouldn't let him go back.

"Yeah." He said slowly. He must have thought I was nuts for a second but shrugged it off. "We'll need to clean Soda's old room 'cause that's where he'll be."

"Yeah, okay." I said, getting up.

I went into the living room to see Johnny awake again and talking to Sodapop.

"So, where will I go?"

"You're staying here! We're not gonna abandon you."

"No, I can't stay here. You guys have enough trouble and I don't want to be a burden."

Soda looked at him with a smile. "Johnny, you are never a burden. You're family. Right, Pony?"

"Yeah, definitely. You're the brother I always wanted."

"Hey. I take offense to that." Sodapop said, looking at me. His eyes were obviously laughing right then.

"Besides, Johnny." I added. "This is a mandatory offer. We will go with you to get your stuff or get it for you and then you're moving in. No exceptions, got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Curtis." He said with a slight laugh.

Things were looking up . . .

_**One month later**_

We had to delay the rumble for two reasons. The first because Johnny wouldn't be able to be in it with his injuries and because we had to figure out a way to keep it no weapons. Tim finally gave in, which is very not like him but we didn't ask why.

**(A/N: Because the author is unimaginative)**

It's now the day of the rumble. Darry was very reluctant to let me and Johnny be in it.

"I don't know, Pony. You guys could get hurt."

"So could Soda or Steve or maybe even Two-Bit!"

"Yeah, Darry." Johnny said in that light voice. "We always watch out for each other. We'll be fighting together anyways."

"Okay. If you guys get into too much trouble call me. I'll help."

"Alright." We both said.

We were all really hyped up. Somewhere behind this high everybody gets before a rumble, I got this weird feeling. Something in my gut was telling me to grab Johnny and run back to the house, but I didn't. I kept on walking, not even sure about what the feeling was. I keep wondering to myself what would have happened if I did . . .

**Okay, short chapter but the next one is worth it! No more stalling the rumble. It will come up next chapter. Famous greaser chant will be included! I also remember getting a review way far back that said to make it happier so I added the beginning segment. Please R&R. Flames are for campfires, pyromaniacs, and arsonists, but that's another fanfiction:)**


	9. taken

**Skeledog lover: This is chapter nine of Alternate. Thank you so much for reviewing! I have nearly sixty reviews!! Happy! Greaser chant is modified to include Johnny and Dallas! Hooray!**

**Two-Bit: Get on with the disclaimer already!**

**Dally: Yeah. I want to smash some Socs heads in!**

**Skeledog lover: Alright. Johnny, would you do the honors?**

**Johnny: She doesn't own 'The Outsiders'!**

**Ponyboy POV**

"I am a greaser!" Sodapop belted out as loud as possible. "I am JD and a hood! I blacken the name of our fair city."

"I beat up people. I rob gas stations. I am a menace to society! Man, do I have fun!" Dallas finished for him.

"Greaser, greaser, greaser!" Steve chanted just as loudly.

Everyone was caught up in the high of before a rumble. We were all jumping around, doing flips, and loving every second of it. I let all inhibitions go and walked to the lot with the gang.

"O victim of environment, underprivileged, rotten, no count hood." Darry said.

"Juvenile delinquent, you're no good." Johnny yelled, which surprised me.

"Gee the hence, white trash. I am a Soc." Two-Bit said on a snobby voice. "I am the privileged and well dressed. I throw beer blasts, drive fancy cars, break windows at fancy parties."

"And what do you do for fun?" I asked in fake astonishment.

"I jump greasers!" He said, jumping on Darry's back. He pushed Two-Bit off gracelessly. We calmed down a bit while going to the lot. I listened as Darry and Soda talked.

"I'm serious, Soda. If the police show up, you two hitail it out of there. You hear me?"

"Certainly don't need an amplifier." He said, sticking his tongue out at him.

I watched amusedly as Darry chased Sodapop to the lot. I have such strange brothers . . .

"Anybody asks, I don't know them." I said to Johnny.

He snickered a little. "You look too much like Soda. No one would believe me." He said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up with everyone else. When we got to the lot we found the rest of the greasers already there. Darry shook hands with the leaders of the gangs to show we were allies. There were the guys from Brumly and the Shepard gang. There were a few unnamed gangs too and some greasers that didn't belong to a gang. There were about thirty of us. Chances of winning were pretty good.

Then the Socs showed up. Their expensive cars were shining in the light. There were about thirty of them too.

I looked at Johnny. He was looking them over then started looking around us. He was counting to check how many. Soda told me this was always a good strategy when fighting. Know how many you've got against you and how many for you.

"Thirty-two to Twenty-nine." Johnny told me. "We've got three up and Darry likes to take on two anyway . . ." He said confidently.

I nodded and looked to the middle of the lot where Darry was starting the rumble. He and this Soc named Paul used to go to school together. When our parents died, Darry quit his dreams of going to college to keep me and Soda out of a boy's home. Paul went on to college and was probably getting somewhere, like out of Tulsa.

All I felt at that moment was guilt. If it wasn't for me and Soda, Darry could have been off to college. I'm starting to think Johnny can read my mind because of what he said next.

"That was Darry's choice, Pone. Ask him any day. He doesn't regret it." He whispered.

There wasn't any more time to talk. Darry threw the first punch, knocking Paul back a few feet, and the rumble was on.

Me and Johnny had a Soc after us as soon as it started. I got on his back and wrapped an arm around his neck, choking him. He pulled me off and threw me to the ground with a thud. I got up quickly. He had Johnny pinned on the ground with a blade pressed up to his neck. I froze. This was supposed to be skin only . . .

Another Soc came from behind me and started choking me. I struggled, feeling the burning of my lungs from lack of air. My body slowed and stars started to appear in front of my eyes. I felt myself being laid down and turned my head to the side, dazedly. Johnny was being pulled back by two Socs. One had a hand over his mouth. He was struggling and thrashing wildly, making muffled screams. They threw him into the trunk of a car and closed it shut.

My head finally cleared and I tried to get up but a punch landed me back on the ground. There were two Socs on me too. I had the feeling that they came after the rumble had started because every greaser was fighting one or two. I figured out pretty quickly what was happening. This was all a distraction to get us out in the open . . .

I tried my best to protect myself but, since my arms were pinned down, all I could do was kick at them, which didn't last long. The other held my legs down and another Soc appeared out of nowhere. He leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"We're gonna show you and your greasy friends not to mess with us. You're just the messenger. Your friend's the confirmation." He hissed.

He started kicking me in the ribs and stomach. When he kicked me in the head, my vision clouded and there was a loud ringing in my ears. I could barely hear the screams of other greasers around me. I thought I heard Two-Bit say something about running but my body hurt too much for me to focus.

I was suddenly lifted up and silence fell. I was being rocked back and forth . . . back and forth . . . that's all I remembered before slipping out of consciousness.

**Sodapop POV**

We've been in the hospital for a few hours sitting by Ponyboy's bed. Two-Bit and Dallas were looking for Johnny. He went missing after the rumble. I nearly ripped apart that Soc that kicked Pony in the head. Right now he's in the hospital. Gosh, he was bruised and cut all over. I felt sick seeing him like that.

We found him crumpled up on the ground, barely conscious. There was a piece of paper stuck to his shirt, wet with blood. I was holding the paper. It was strange how one piece of paper could make me feel so hopeless. It was stained with dry blood, Ponyboy's blood, but I could still read it clearly.

'This ain't over'

That's all it said. I looked at Ponyboy as he started to shift around a bit before settling. This definitely wasn't over.

"Johnny!" He awoke with a start.

"Easy, Pony. Just calm down." Darry said.

"Where's Johnny!" He continued. "We have to get him!"

"Hon, it's alright. Just relax. You're in the hospital right now." I tried to calm him.

"I can't calm down! They have Johnny!"

I went cold all over. I looked over at Steve. His face had turned white and his soft grip on my shoulder was almost painfully tight. Darry had his jaw clenched but took control of the situation.

"When did they take Johnny?" He asked calmly.

Pony was shaking slightly. "T-the Socs took him after they had us both on the ground." He swallowed. "I was the message. . . Johnny's the confirmation." I looked back at the paper in my hands. He had been the message . . . Now Johnny's gone. Now it definitely wasn't over. . .

"He was thrown into the trunk of a car." Ponyboy went on quietly, not daring to meet anyone's gaze. "He was screaming but no one could hear him. No one could help him." His voice sounded so haunted. That tone in his voice scared me, reminded me of how real this is.

Dallas and Two-Bit chose right then to make their presence known. They slunk into the room, Two-Bit falling into a chair next to the bed and Dally kicking the wall in frustration. They hadn't found him.

"We ain't gonna find him this time." I said quietly. "They took him so we would play along. It won't be as easy to find him as the first time." My voice was barely above a whisper but I know they had all heard me.

"So, that's what this whole fucking rumble was! A distraction." Dally started muttering curses, barely controlling himself, but I knew that wouldn't last long. Just as I thought that, he punched the wall, leaving a fist shaped dent and scarring his knuckles, but he wasn't paying attention. He ran out of the room and an unsettling silence stayed in his wake.

**Honestly, I don't like Johnny torture but Dallas had to be the one upset! It fits the story better! Anyway, please R&R. I'm sorry for the short chapters but school has started. Freshman year is evil!!!**


	10. west side

**This is chapter ten of Alternate. I'm sorry it took so long. My muses were acting retarded and my computer deleted my first copy of this chapter. . . Enough sad excuses then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Johnny POV**

I was thrown into the trunk of a car that I hadn't noticed before. The trunk was slammed shut and the walls seemed to be closing in on me. I heard the roar of the engine before it pulled away, slamming me into the top of the trunk repeatedly.

I must have passed out at some point because the next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the trunk and into a house. I fought down the panic that was rising in me. We were in the West side.

I was dragged and pulled along, cussing like no one in the gang would believe I could then pushed into a huge bedroom. There was a blade held up against my neck and I shivered as the boy holding me licked my ear.

"You're going to scream for me, boy." He hissed. "I'm going to make you scream."

After that it was a blur of skin, blood, pain, and darkness.

**Dallas POV **_**three weeks later**_

I can't believe this, Johnny's been missing three weeks! Nearly a month! I've been tearing through the town night after night and still haven't found him. The only place left was the west side. I should have figured they wouldn't bring him where we could find him as easily as last time.

Ponyboy's having a real tough time with this. He keeps to himself, muttering about how it was all his fault and that they should have taken him instead. The kid was really losing his mind over this.

'_Like you haven't?'_ a voice in my mind said.

I ignored it and got up from my place on the Curtis' couch, where I had been thinking of where they could possibly have him. Darry looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Visiting my ma. What the fuck do you think?" I snapped. I had been kind of flying off the handle lately.

He sighed. "Where?"

"West side."

"Well, you're not going alone."

I shrugged and went out the door. We had been walking maybe fifteen minutes when I heard a voice scream.

"First that other kid, now her too!"

I stopped, looking back at the house, before running up to it. I just barely missed running into Tim Shepard as he was storming out.

"Watch where you're going, Dallas." He growled.

"They got Angela too?" I asked, ignoring the first comment.

He clenched his fists and ground his teeth together. That was enough of an answer for me. I cursed loudly, punching the wall in frustration. They weren't going to get away with this. I wouldn't let them.

**Johnny POV**

I came to, back in the boiler room in their basement where they had sent me. I was trying hard to ignore the pain in between my legs and in the pit of my stomach.

I heard some screaming and cussing from another part of the house that was getting closer and closer. The Socs were back, pulling along a girl with long black hair. They threw her on the ground and closed the door. She got up and started banging on the door, pulling on the doorknob and screaming as loudly as humanly possible.

"Will you shut up?" I said finally, sitting up despite the pain. "There ain't no point in trying. Door's locked from the outside."

She jumped, obviously not noticing me before, then sat down heatedly on the ground, leaning her back on the wall. After a few minutes her breathing calmed and she looked at me. "So, you're that kid they're looking for." That was the first thing she had said to me.

I don't know why but that sentence made me feel slightly better; knowing that the gang was looking for me; that someone actually cared.

"And you are?" She gave me a quizzical look so I continued. "Lord only knows how long we'll be stuck here so we should at least know each other's names."

She shrugged. "Angela Shepard."

"Johnny Cade."

We sat in silence for a bit longer, until two Socs came into the room . . . Robert Sheldon and that other guy who was always hanging around him. I think I may have been a bit delirious but I saw something in his eyes as Bob advanced on us; regret. Regret for what he was seeing . . . for what he was doing.

Robert was moving closer now, sweeping an eye over me, before his eyes landed on Angela with a predatory shine in his eyes. I got up and stood in front of her. I had a sudden urge of protectiveness for her. She didn't deserve this. She had nothing to do with it. She didn't deserve to feel the pain Pony and I had.

"Aw, look at that. The little greaser's gonna protect his _girlfriend._" He said mockingly, putting emphasis on the word _'girlfriend'_.

I know now that I probably should have kept my mouth shut but instead I said. "Fuck off, _Robert_." I said, saying _'Robert'_ in the same disgusting tone he had said, _'girlfriend'_.

The next thing I felt was his fist colliding with the side of my face and falling to the ground.

"Later, baby." He said to Angela before leaving the room.

I sat up again, rubbing my shoulder where it had hit the wall. I looked over at Angela to see her glaring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I don't need protectin'." She said sharply.

"Look, you don't know what these guys would do to you, given the chance. I don't plan on giving them that chance." I explained softly.

She had stopped glaring at me and was just staring like I was out of my mind. "Why?" She asked, sliding down the wall next to me.

"You don't deserve it."

"And you do?" She countered. I stayed silent. "What would they . . . what _did _they do? No offense, but you look like shit." Again, I stayed quiet. "Fine, but you're going to have to tell me eventually."

I nodded. "Eventually . . ." _'If we have that long'_ I thought to myself.

**Oh, I'm so mean. Again, so sorry for not updating for so long. There's the chapter! Please R&R and, don't worry, it doesn't turn into a romance or anything. It's still general angsty goodness . . . or badness . . . is this even angst? I need to look that up . . . right. Babbling again. Please R&R! Flames, campfires, you get the deal.**


	11. we need you here

**This is chapter eleven of Alternate. Thanks so much for sticking with this and sorry for not updating in so long:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders' or 'Nothing Gold Can Stay'  
A/N: This takes place about two months from the last chapter so, yeah, it's been a while.**

**Angela POV**

Why does he keep doing this? What did they do to him? What does he have to hide? . . . day after day we've been stuck in this hell hole and he's been watching over me like a guardian angel or something but, why? He's getting worse and worse day after day because of the beatings he takes and the fact that neither of us has eaten since we got here. I can't say that I'm completely fine. I've gotten hurt some but not nearly as bad as Johnny.

We've fought over it plenty of times, but he always ended up winning. I don't know how. I never lose fights, not usually anyway. Johnny certainly wasn't a challlenge but, I couldn't win against him. No matter how many times I fought him, he would always win. He would always protect me. Always.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, yet again.

He sighed. "It's just . . . they're going to do things to you, or they plan to." He shook his head and looked at the ground. "The sick fucks." He muttered.

"You've been saying this for weeks" . . . or, at least, I thought it had been weeks.

"And as long as you keep asking me, that'll be my answer," he said tiredly.

I was about to respond when the door swung open and those Socs came in. It was the same two, it was always the same two. Johnny told me their names but, really, I didn't give a fuck what their names were. One of them walked towards me and Johnny was up in a second, standing in front of me, and ready to fight them off again. He could barely even stand . . .

He took a lot of hits, delivering a few but not really making much of a difference. He was shoved back onto the wall, hard. His eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the floor. His eyes didn't close.

The one that was always behind that first one started freaking out. "Oh shit, man. Shit. SHIT. You didn't say nothing 'bout killing no kids, Bob. Man, oh shit, what are we going to do"

"Shut up, Randy." The other one said, his voice wavering slightly. "Maybe he ain't dead. You go check." He ordered me.

I stood up and walked over to where Johnny was laying. His breaths were nearly non-existant and his eyes had a blank, dismal look to them. He looked dead . . . that gave me an idea.

I looked at those Socs angrily. "You killed him! You fucking killed him!" I screamed. Before either of them could respond, I rushed out of the room, into one of the bedrooms in the house, and locked the door. I heard one of them yell, "This kid ain't dead"

They figured it out. I looked around the room and found a phone. I dialed my house phone quickly. It was ringing but I could hear knocking at the door. I wouldn't have a lot of time.

"Hello?" Tim asked sharply. It must have been late. I looked at the clock: 2:00 a.m.

"Hey, Timmy. Miss me?" I asked.

"Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?" He asked immediately.

"Hell if I know. In some Soc's house."

"What's the address? I'm coming to get you."

"Um," I looked out the window, still hearing the banging on the door behind me. "757"

"What street, Angel?" He asked calmly. At least, he was trying to say it calmly but, it didn't sound natural.

I squinted out the window. "New street, I think."

"Alright. Just hang on, I'll be there in a bit."

"You'd better."

Just then the door opened. Only one of the Socs was there, the one that had been called Bob. He tossed aside a crowbar that he had used to pry open the door. I dropped the phone as he got closer to me and tried to get to the door but he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. I could hear Tim's voice through the phone, screaming for me. Bob picked up the phone and hung it up.

"So, that's what you were doing, trying to call one of your greasy little friends"

He took hold of my wrists and held them over my head. He started kissing down my neck and I nearly cried. Now I knew what Johnny was trying to prevent. I just hoped Tim would get here before anything happened.

**Anyone POV**

Tim threw the phone against the wall when the line went dead. He went upstairs, shook Curly awake and dragged him to the car. He pulled up to the Curtis' house and went inside, pulling Dallas up from his place on the couch and woke up Two-Bit too.

"What the hell, Tim?!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Just shut up and get in the car. We found them."

This prompted them. They pulled up in front of the house. They broke one of the windows to get in and Dally and Two-Bit started searching for Johnny. Tim heard a scream and ran upstairs, Curly on his heels. He swung open door after door until he reached the last one in that hall. He burst through it and saw his sister pinned down with only her bra and underwear on underneath Bob. He only had on his boxers.

Tim saw red. The next thing he knew, the Soc was bloodied up on the floor in front of him. He kicked him over and over again until Curly pulled him back. He picked up Angel's clothes and threw it to her on the bed, where she sat with her legs drawn close to her. She scrambled into her clothes while Tim watched Curly beat Bob's already unconscious body.

* * *

Dallas Winston went on a rampage through the house. Going from floor to floor, kicking down doors and knocking down furniture. Two-Bit Mathews, it seemed, had more restraint over his anger, having knocked down only half as much furniture but pocketing any cash or jewelry he found in the rooms. They finally made it to the basement.  
There was nothing in the main part of the basement. They went into the next room over, the boiler room. Two-Bit flicked on the light. There were blood stains all over the room, scattered like someone had staggered through and leaned against the wall while covered in blood. Dally saw Johnny's crumpled form on the ground and threw up a little in his mouth.

The kid was laying there, absolutely still. His clothes had all sorts of copper stains covering them. Dally would bet anything that the blood coating the walls was Johnny's. Johnny's body was thinner than he had ever been and Dallas could see every rib, even through his t-shirt. His cheeks were sunken in and he was just barely breathing. His left arm was bent at an odd angle and he was covered in cuts and bruises.

The Shepards suddenly appeared at the door and Angela walked over, sinking to the ground next to Johnny. She touched his shoulder and his eyes fluttered shut. She drew back her hand.

"Angela?" Johnny asked, softly. He reached out a bony hand and she grabbed his hand. "They didn't do nothing to you, did they?" He was breathing heavily but his voice was just a whisper.

"They were going to but Tim and Dallas came before they did."

"Dally?" He asked, finally opening his eyes. His eyes were dull and unfocused.

Dallas knelt down next to Angela. "Yeah, Johnnycake, I'm here. I'm right here. I'm gonna get you out of here and to a hospital."

Johnny didn't respond. Dally picked him up carefully and heard a soft gasp before Johnny's eyes rolled back and he sagged in his arms. He sighed and closed Johnny's eyelids. They drove to the hospital in silence.

"Step on it, Dallas." Angela said from the back seat.

"I'm trying to get there without getting pulled over."

"He stopped breathing."

It was true. The soft, raspy breaths that had been coming from the back seat where Johnny was had stopped. Dallas cursed and pressed down on the gas pedal. They were at the hospital. The nurses took Johnny almost immediately which left Dallas to sit in the waiting room. Two-Bit left him to his thoughts and went back to the Curtis' house. Tim had Angela checked out by the doctor before heading back home.

**Two-Bit POV**

I laid down on the Curtis' couch, staring up at the ceiling, but I couldn't get the picture of how Johnny looked out of my mind. No one but a Soc would do that to him. He got enough violence at home. The kid just couldn't get a break.

I could see the sun starting to rise out the window and Ponyboy come out of his room and out the door. He must have been watching it too. His voice floated inside from the porch.

"Nature's first green is gold, her haardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower, but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf, so eden sank to grief. Then dawn goes down to day . . . Nothing gold can stay"

Those words played through my mind all that day. I wasn't as dumb as everyone thought I was. I really did go to school for lack of something to do but also because I didn't want to admit that I had to move forward with my life. I wanted to stay gold. Stay young and naive and believing like Ponyboy and Johnny. I just hoped that they would after everything that's happened to them.

It was a Sunday so everyone was at the Curtis' house except for Dally, that night. No one said anything about his disappearance until after dinner.

"Anyone know what happened to Dally?" Steve asked.

"He's at the hospital," I answered.

"What happened to him?"

"He's at the hospital not in the hospital."

"Okay, why's he at the hospital?" Steve asked, growing frustrated.

"He found Johnny."

Silence. They must have figured that meant that he wasn't doing well but Steve asked anyway.

"How is he?"

"The doc didn't say yet but, he didn't look good"

Ponyboy had turned a shade paler. Sodapop was looking blankly into his chocolate milk. Darry had his jaw clenched and his eyes were as cold as ever. Steve actually looked relatively calm.

"Well, the kid's strong. He'll get through it." He said encouragingly.

* * *

The next day me, Ponyboy, Steve, and Sodapop headed over to the hospital. I almost thought, as we walked into the waiting room, that Dally was sitting in the exact same place as he had been yesterday. But, it was obvious that he had, at least, headed home to take a shower and change. He didn't look up as we all sat down.

"They haven't said anything." He said. His voice was dangerously low, meaning if he didn't get answers soon, he was going to explode.

So we waited there too. After about an hour and a half, a doctor called out, "Is the family of Jonathan Cade here?" We all stood up and after some 'persueding' on Dally's part, the doctor told us what was going on.

"Well, he's suffering from a large amount of bleeding and bruising, both internal and external. His left arm is broken and his right ankle is fractured. He's suffering from severe starvation, meaning that he obviously hasn't eaten in a very long time. Because of a lack of nourishment, his body has begun to collapse into itself and devour itself to continue homeostasis. He has a total of four broken ribs and one of his lungs has been punctured. His body was under so much stress that the heart stopped in the middle of surgery. We managed to get it started and fix the internal bleeding. He's been hooked up to both a feeding tube and a respirator to help him breathe. He's in very critical condition and, at this point, there's no way of knowing whether he will survive through this week. I'm very sorry."

**Sodapop POV**

Dally looked as though he had been shot or something. I can't say that I blame him, though. Johnny's like his kid brother. I don't know what I'd do if Ponyboy ever ended up that hurt. I felt sick just thinking about it. They could have taken Ponyboy that day. They could have and then me and Darry would be here in Dally's place, trying to stay strong but falling apart on the inside. At least, I would be falling apart. Darry never seemed to fall apart. He always kept our family together. Maybe, if this had happened to Ponyboy, he would have.

**Dallas POV**

I staggered back as if I had been slapped and held onto the edge of the front desk, trying to make sure this was real. Was this all a dream? I want to wake up. This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare. I slowly let go of the desk and swallowed before looking back at the doctor.

"C-can we see him?" I asked, inwardly wincing for sounding so weak.

He nodded. "Only two people are allowed in at a time for critical patients."

I grabbed Ponyboy's shoulder. "Come on, kid."

The doctor led us to the room before going back downstairs. I opened the door, forcing myself to keep looking at the ground until I sat in the seat. I looked up at Johnny. He looked even worse now that the blood was all gone. I could make out every bruise and cut. He looked so small on that bed. I knew from experience that being unconscious and being asleep were two different things. It was obvious, from the bags under his eyes and lines on his face that Johnny had been unconscious for a lot of the days in that house.  
"It's alright, Johnny." I said to him. "You're alright. You're just asleep."

**Ponyboy POV**

As if to show him how not asleep he was, Johnny's heart waited a few seconds before beating again. In that few seconds, Dally's face had paled conisderably and he had started shaking. He suddenly jumped up from his chair and ran from the room. For a second I had a strange feeling of dejavu but it passed.

I sighed, taking Dally's seat, and hoping that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. I finally took in Johnny's still form. He looked pretty bad off but, he couldn't die now, could he? No. He couldn't because we needed him. Dally needed him. I needed him. He was the only one that kept me from going insane these past few months. He's the only one who kept me hopeful. He reassured me when he was here and when he wasn't, I didn't give up hope that we would find him. Now that he was back, he couldn't die.  
"We really need you here." I told him.

**There's chapter eleven. It's not too long but it's longer than some of my past updates. Hopefully this makes up, right? Please R&R. Flames are for campfires and Santa when he breaks into your house every year . . . don't ask just review.**


	12. he didn't know

**Here's chapter twelve of Alternate. Sorry, it's kind of short.  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Dallas POV**

I ran as fast as I could from that hospital room. I couldn't handle this right now. The kid had to get through this but, it didn't look good. Damnit! The doc said he probably wouldn't survive this week!

I fell against the side of a building and sank to my knees. No . . . that doctor didn't know anything. He didn't know Johnny. He didn't know what the kid had to put up with or what he lived with for the past sixteen years. I never did thank Darry for getting him out of there. But, Johnny was strong. He would get through this, just like he's gotten through everything else. The kid took a beating with a fucking two by four and lived through it! He would survive this. This wouldn't beat him.

There was an unfamiliar burning behind my eyes. I wiped angrily at my eyes. I didn't cry. I refused to cry. I don't know how long I sat there but, when I finally looked up from that spot on the sidewalk that was suddenly so interesting, the sky was dark and the streetlights were on. People were running around and laughing and having fun. I couldn't help but feel angry at them for being so happy and cheerful while Johnny was on the verge of dying in the hospital.  
I shook my head viciously. No! He wasn't dying. He was just resting. He was only resting. Though, there was still the possibility that he wouldn't wake up. He would be okay. He would be okay. . .

I stood up. I couldn't seem to get the doubts about this out of my mind. He had to be okay, though. The kid had to live. He had to. I looked up and found myself at Buck Merril's. I went inside and sat at the bar. Buck walked up to me. He might have been talking but, it didn't matter. I didn't give a shit about what he was saying. I told him to get me a drink and he came back with a beer.

After about six beers the room started to blur a bit, the music pulsed loudly, the people looked like blobs and I forgot. My mind was a blank. All there was was the beers that kept appearing in my hand and the pulsing blobs of color all around me. Maybe, five beers later I started to feel sick and those pulsing blobs started spinning really fast. Then, it all went black.

* * *

Pain. That's all that I felt. A horrible throbbing pain in my head and all over my body. There was something on my arm or something. I withheld a groan and slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the lights glaring overhead. Once my eyes adjusted I realized I was in a hospital room.  
I sat up, regretting it immediately when the throbbing in my head increased. I laid down slowly and looked for my jeans. They were laying next to the bed. I dug through the pockets for my lighter and Kools. I lit a cigarette then put the pack and the lighter on the side table, breathing in the smoke and closing my eyes.

**Tim POV**

I saw Dallas collapse and cursed under my breath before pushing through the crowd and pulling him to his feet. He staggered along and I was supporting most of his weight. I put him in the back seat of my car and drove him to the hospital. The guy was going to get himself killed one day. I went home once the doctor took him.

I went back the next day to see him. When I got to his room, he was laying down on the bed with his eyes closed, smoking.

"Toss me one, will ya?" I said.

"Get it yourself." Was his mumbled reply.

I sat on the seat next to his bed. I took a cigarette, lit it, then blew out the smoke. "You can't keep doing this." I stated.

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Damnit, Dallas, you know what I'm talking about." I said, my voice rising slightly. "It happens every single time. Every fucking time that kid is hurt, you lose your head." I knew from the way that he clenched his teeth, that he knew this too. "You can't do it anymore. It makes you weak"

"You do the same fucking thing with Curly and Angel. Don't act all high and mighty, like you ain't never done it"

I shook my head. "It ain't the same thing. 'Cause when something happens to them, I take it out on the person who hurt them. I don't go around poisoning myself 'cause I know that ain't gonna do 'em any good. 'Sides, Dallas, that kid ain't even your brother"

He shot up from the bed and glared at me. "Of course he's my brother! My brother who's in this hospital in a fucking coma 'cause of those damn Socs!" He yelled. He sank back onto the bed and put a hand over his eyes. "Get out." He said evenly, his voice cold.

"Dallas . . . "

"I said get out!" He yelled.

I sighed and left the room. I was going to leave the hospital, but instead hit the button to the fourth floor in the elevator. I walked over to the nurses' station and asked where I could find the kid's room. As soon as I found it, I went inside and sat down in one of the visitor's chairs next to the bed. That was the first time I had gotten a good look at the kid. I understood then why Dallas blew up. The kid, Johnny, looked real bad off . . .

"Hey, kid." I said to him. "Look, um, I know we haven't really talked all that much over the years but . . . you mean a lot to Dallas kid. And, if you were to die, it would kill him. Hell, he landed himself in the hospital just last night 'cause of what those Socs did to you . . ." The heart monitor seemed to stop for half a second before the steady beating resumed. Maybe he could hear me . . . "Hey, kid. You know who I am. Tough hood. I got that rep to keep up so, when you get better, I can't have you telling anyone that I told you this . . . Thank you." I swallowed. "If it hadn't been for you I probably would have lost my little sister. She may not have died but, they--they could have done some horrible things to her and . . . she just wouldn't have been her anymore if that happened . . . So, thanks Johnny"

Having finished with what I wanted to tell him, I got up and left. I could have sworn I heard the heart beat pick up for another second before slowing down again . . .

**Dallas POV _Two weeks later_**

I woke up to the sound of a door opening. I had been spending the night at the hospital some nights, staying by Johnny's bed, talking with him, threatening that he had better stay alive or else . . . but, he never responded, aside from his heartbeat changing . . . I thought that maybe that meant he could hear what I was saying . . . I looked up at the opening door and quickly leapt from my seat.

Those Socs were standing in the doorway, about to come inside. They stopped dead when they saw me and one of them put their hands up in a sign of surrender.

"We wasn't gonna try nothing, honest." He said. I'm pretty sure that was the one Ponyboy called Randy . . . "We just wanted to see how he was doing"

"How he's doing?" I snarled. "How do you think he's doing? You tell me, since you're the ones that put him here!" . . . I glanced back at Johnny. The kid couldn't even breathe on his own . . .

With that thought, I quickly advanced on the other, black haired, Soc. I noticed, feeling satisfied, that the injuries that Tim and Curly had given him hadn't healed yet. The skin around his eye was still a purplish tint and I noticed that he seemed to favor his left side. With that in mind, I punched him in the gut. He doubled over in pain, gasping for air, and I hit him in the back, hard. He fell to the ground, still gasping. His friend, Randy, helped him up, supporting his weight and slowly started bringing him out of the room. He said one last thing.

"We was only coming to apologize. Things got way out of hand. We just . . ." His voice faded, and he looked back at Johnny.

I noticed Johnny's heartbeat quicken rapidly, like when the kid was nervous. I glared at Randy and he struggled out the door, still supporting his friend. I went back over to the chairs beside the bed and sat down, watching my kid brother.

"It's alright, now, Johnny. They're gone."

**Johnny POV**

There was darkness. All I could see was darkness. I didn't feel anything, really. No pain. No anger. No fear. Nothing . . . Then, I heard their voices. Those Socs. They were coming back for me. Searching through the darkness I couldn't see them but I could hear them . . . I could hear everything . . .

"We was only coming to apologize . . . "Apologize? "Things just got way out of hand. . ." Randy's voice said distantly. That didn't even begin to cover what they did. I wondered where Bob was. I hadn't heard his voice yet . . . I was getting nervous. Where was Bob? Was he waiting for Randy to distract Dally then get to me? . . . as my heartbeat quickened, I heard the door close and someone sat close to me, so close I could hear them breathing.

"It's alright, now, Johnny." Dally's voice said. "They're gone"

I tried to calm myself and, slowly, I relaxed. The calm darkness around me was back and the only thing I could hear was Dally telling me over and over again that I would be fine. I would be fine and everything would be back to how it used to be. But, he was lying. I knew he was lying but, I still wasn't sure that he knew it . . .

**Yeah, I missed Johnny. Now, I'm not really sure whether or not people can actually hear people speaking when in a coma so, don't flame, please. I just need to have Johnny in here a few more times before he . . . well, that would be giving away a bit too much. Flames are for bonfires, campfires, and to warm my soul, so, don't bother. R&R!! The next chapter should be up . . . later. Not one of those "next year" laters, I mean, like, probably next month . . . sry for the slow updates but, between school, homework, and uncooperative muses, I haven't had much time to write decent chappies.**


	13. nearly surviving

**It has been quite a while, and I am terribly sorry for that. It's been kind of hectic lately with summer work and what with the school year starting, I'm working my way back into the routine I've learned to hate. Now, enough with terribly lame and overused excuses! On to chapter thirteen of Alternate! You all know how cursed the number "13" is? Well, read this chappy and you'll know what I'm talking about. (hint: the 13th chapter is cursed to be seen by this writer and probably the readers as the worst.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Outsiders'**

**Ponyboy POV** _two weeks later_

I walked into the hospital room and saw Dally sitting in the seat, staring intently at Johnny. This is what he has been constantly doing over the past month. I sat down in the seat next to him. Dallas regarded me with a nod before turning back to Johnny.

"Hey, Johnnycake." I said. "There's not really a lot going on right now. Remember, before, when we had seen 'Gone with the wind'? That was some fun, huh? Mr.Syme has us reading the book, now... I couldn't take it from the school library but, I found another really good book... figured you'd like it"

I noticed then that Dallas was staring at me. I ignored his stare and dug through my backpack before pulling out the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird'

"It's called 'To Kill a Mockingbird.'" I told Johnny. "I could read it to you"

So, I started reading it to him, and reading and reading until I heard snoring and realized that Dallas had fallen asleep. I sighed, feeling suddenly very tired. I was about to drift off where I sat when I heard an unbroken beep. Flatline.

I shot up and was about to call a doctor or nurse or someone when a stream of them came into the room, holding all sorts of different equipment and set to work. One of the nurses saw me and yelled. "Someone get that kid out of here"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was being guided out of the crowded room. The last thing I heard before the door was closed was a doctor yelling "Shit, we're losing him!"

**Johnny POV**

I heard Ponyboy reading and, suddenly, the darkness around me got so much heavier. Unbearably heavy until I was suddenly in a tunnel. Behind me was more of the darkness, thick and full of the unknown... In front of me, there was a golden light. It was so warm and bright... I started walking towards it but stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Johnny?" I heard Mrs.Curtis say. She stepped closer, from where the golden light was coming from. She stopped at the halfway point, as if a barrier were stopping her. "Johnny, you shouldn't be here. Go back." She said.

I couldn't stop gaping. I couldn't believe it. Was I really here? Was she really here? Where was here?

Mrs.Curtis smiled gently. "This is what we on the other side like to call 'the crossroads.' It's true, though. No matter how inviting, you should stay away from the light. It isn't where you belong right now." She told me. I believed her. I didn't need to die right now. But, what did I have to live for? "You have your brothers." She piped up, as if reading my mind. I knew she meant the gang. "They need you as much as you need them. Everything will be better once you're back"

Very suddenly, Mr.Curtis ended up standing up next to her, and put an arm around her waist. "I'd listen to her, Johnny. Go back with your friends. You don't need to be hanging around here." He seemed to look past me for a second. "Johnny, go. You've stayed far too long as it is"

I nodded and felt a sudden pulling around my middle, pulling me away from them, away from the light, and into the darkness. I saw them getting smaller and smaller but, still, I heard them one last time as if they were right next to me.

"Tell them that we're proud of them." Mr.Curtis said.

"We're proud of all of them. You too, Johnny." Mrs.Curtis added.

That's when everything was silent.

**Third Person POV**

Dr.Stevenson walked out to Ponyboy and Dallas, his face grim. Dally had his jaw clenched and Ponyboy looked up from the spot on the floor and inhaled deeply from his cigarette.

"Boys, this is a hospital. I'm going to have to ask you to get rid of those." He said, gesturing to the cigarettes in both of their hands.

Ponyboy took one last drag before grinding it out under his heel. Dally put his out on the ashtray sitting on top of the table in the waiting room. They waited.

"Well, boys, I'm sorry but--"

"Doctor! Doctor!" A petite blonde nurse yelled, running towards him.

"What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of--"

"He's not dead! He pulled through at the last minute."

"That's impossible."

"I have the chart right here, sir." She said, handing it to him.

Dr.Michaels read over the chart, his face showing more astonishment as he continued to read. "Amazing. Well, boys," He said, looking at Pony and Dally. "It looks like your friend made it. I'm sure he'll be somewhat weakened by this. There's no way of telling what affect, if any, this will have on his recovery."

**Angela POV** _two weeks later_

'Well, here goes nothing,' I thought, looking up at the hospital building. It wasn't all that impressive. The windows were dingy and the brick and cement was faded and stained. There were dumpsters full of all sorts of trash, medical and otherwise, and there was a man in a tattered leather jacket and jeans outside asking passers-by for money.

"Get a job you fucking slob!" Someone said when he asked her for spare change. She turned her nose up at him and walked away, glancing disdainfully at me as she passed. I sneered at her and she walked away a lot quicker.

Yep, this was still the east side. I was still Angela Shepard. Socs were Socs that still belonged on the West side but came here for their sick kicks (though, I hadn't been jumped since the kidnapping) and the Greasers were still Greasers, victims of society. I sighed, digging in my pocket, and found a nickel. I put it in the cup the hobo outside was holding and he smiled at me; the teeth that hadn't already fallen out were rotted.

"Thank you, young lady. I may be able to feed my family tonight"

I just nodded, before going into the hospital. As I walked towards Johnny's room, I thought of what I had just done. I had helped another person; a person I had never met before... It had just seemed like the right thing to do, especially after the way that woman had talked to him. He was just trying to feed his family. I realized then that that was what Johnny had been doing. He protected me because he knew it was the right thing to do. He fought me when I told him not to because he knew he wouldn't forget it if he didn't watch over me.

I walked faster to the room, knowing a lot more about Johnny Cade than I had originally walking into the hospital. He wasn't a regular Greaser. He wasn't like my brothers or the people in their gang, or Dallas, or anybody. Johnny had compassion. He actually gave a shit about other people, even ones he hadn't grown up with since he was a kid... and I had the feeling that he was stronger than he let on.

I was at the door now, but almost didn't go in. I hadn't actually seen him since... well, I hadn't seen him for a while. Tim wasn't letting me out of the house until he was sure I was fine. He may act like a hood, but I'd be lying if I said he didn't care about me.

I took a deep breath and went inside. Dallas was dozing in the chair next to the bed, and he obviously hadn't been sleeping well these past nights. He had brown stubble growing on his jaw, and his hair was messy and unkempt. I walked around to the side of the bed, opposite from Dallas, and stood silently for a moment. Johnny didn't look too good, but he did look better than he had when he was first brought in. The bruises had faded, leaving his skin pale under the hospital lights. There were alot of machines surrounding him, but, the beeping of the EKG was consistent.

I licked my lips before speaking softly. "Hey, Johnny... um, I'm not sure what to say... I never really got to thank you for what you did, protecting me and all. You didn't have to try and keep me safe, and, you still did. You're different than the others, Johnny. It's a good thing, though. You're a good kid. . . . So, thanks, Johnny... for everything." Having finished what I came to say, I turned to walk out the door.

**Dallas POV**

I stayed "asleep" while Angela spoke. I could subtly hear, in the background of her thanks, Johnny's heartbeat quicken slightly. It must have meant something to him that Angel appreciated what he did for her.

Angela was right about Johnny, though. He wasn't like other greasers. He and Pony were alike in that way; if not in homelives, then, in attitudes. They saw the world a bit differently. But, something was going to change about them. They had to. People didn't have shit like this happen to them and not change somehow. It sure as hell changed me when I went through it. But, Johnny just might be stronger than me in that sense. Him and Pony, both. They were stronger than me because they could stay who they were no matter what shit life threw at them. I'm hoping it will stay that way.

"So, thanks, Johnny... for everything." She said before turning and leaving.

The door closed quietly and I opened my eyes. Looking back at Johnny, I saw something... almost different from before Angela had come in. When I saw him, he looked pale, sickly, weak... I was seeing him differently now. He was surviving. His face was paler than it had been, but, he wasn't paper-white. Just, as healthy as he could look, having been in the hospital bed for so long. He was still small, but, he was getting stronger everyday. The doc had told me that. They were going to take out the breathing tube tomorrow. He was surviving...

**Okay, that was a horrible place to end it. In fact, the entire chapter sucked. But, yes, Johnny does visit the crossroads just before the Summerland. This is not, by any means, a supernatural fic. I just felt that it worked there. And, I have really wanted to put the senior Curtis' into a story, so, there you go. . ...Please, don't ask me to update faster, because, inspiration comes and goes with this story. So, yeah... R&R, please! I really am updating as fast as I can right now... Forgive me for the late update?**


End file.
